BloodLine
by CrescentSnow
Summary: "A hidden secret that is yet to be unfold by the blood that runs within us, but the truth lies far on our grasp but still we continue to retrieve what is ours"
1. A New Guy

**BLOODLINE**

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or anything related to it.

Chapter I: A new Guy

He was exhausted and tired, yet happy to have the private ceremony of appointing him as Fuhrer done. 'Would you imagine that !' he thought 'Fuhrer-President Roy Mustang! Such a nice name and it goes with my looks pretty well, I wonder how many girls will come running to me! It's a good thing that Amestris has a lot of good-looking ladies.'

"Ha ha ha" he doesn't know the reason for his laugh, but maybe because of some dirty thoughts that are on his head.

"Fuhrer" Riza said "It isn't nice if you get seen by people like that."

"It's fine since I just got the title Fuhrer officially."

"Not until it is made known to the public. Besides, I know what's in your head."

'Oh man! Life sure is though when you've got figured out by your assistant.' He thought 'maybe I'll give her a secret assignment so that I can date and phone whomever I want at any time!'

"Fuhrer" she spoke now standing before him. "Would you mind coming with me?"

"Eh…" he was puzzled, 'wait' he thought 'even my own lieutenant is one of the girls rushing to date me! Oh no! Lt Hawkeye's a sniper, right? What would I do? If I break her heart I'm dead. Newsflash: The New Fuhrer-President of Amestris is shot dead by the Hawk's eye, his very own aide.' Such thought ran across his mind. 'Right' he said inwardly 'I should tell her that I have no special feelings for her' he concluded.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, you know that I have no special feelings for you. You're not my type of girl. I like those girls who are easy-to-get and likes to show me that they like me. You know what I mean, we're still friends, right?" he asked in a suave manner.

He was sure hell was frozen over when he found out that she was not listening to him. He was having a hard time explaining everything on her, yet she wasn't listening. This was a first time. But then something caught his eye. It was a man. He was forced to stand up from his desk so that he could see this man better. To his shock the man had the same smile he wore, his trademark smirk.

This caused him to go to ask his lieutenant whilst walking towards them.

"Lt Hawkeye." He called out.

She responded a quick "Yes Sir?"

To his horror he found her holding a bouquet of red roses. Was she flirting around? In front of him? His superior?

"Is anything the matter sir?"

"Who is that? And what are you doing?"

"Oh… This is-"she was cut-off by the said person.

"Sorry for the intrusion sir! I thought that Lt Hawkeye was on her way home, so I offered to walk her home!"

"Oh I see, sorry Sgt ?" He stopped when he realized he had not said his name.

"Sergeant Reinen Wheinn sir!"

"Well then I'm so sorry but we have something to attend to." And with that said he flashed away, of course his Lt following two steps behind. It leaved that new guy alone.

"Lt, where are we going?" he asked while they were now walking side-by-side at the main entrance of the Central Headquarters.

"-" she did not respond.

They continued walking like that until they were on the car. It was then that Mustang broke the silence.

"Lt, were did the two of you meet?" He asked casually

"We were classmates back then at middle school and to the military academy too. Don't you think it was a coincidence Your Excellency?"

He twitched his left eyebrow upon hearing her words. The reason was oblivious to him or maybe he is just denying it.

Hawkeye felt his uneasiness and realized there was something wrong.


	2. Promises

Chapter II: Promises

Realizing that there was something wrong at him she steered the car back to the direction they were from. Roy, who was caught off-guard by the sudden movement, was thrown to one side of the car.

"Why are we going back?" he asked staring into her eyes at the mirror.

"You seemed to be pissed-off, so before we go there I'll be bringing you to a place where that mood of yours, if not to go away will lighten even a little." She replied while the car was drifting to a place he knew he frequented in. They were driving towards the place were the deceased members of the military are resting-the cemetery.

We stepped outside the car. Without further hesitation she spoke to him. The voice she used was the soft one, the one that she uses before she joined in the military.

"Sir, I think you should visit Brigadier-General Maes Hughes and inform him of your success. He's helped you a lot in making your rank higher"

She was right. His mood really did lighten up. He looked like his age now, gone are the premature lines of his.

"Lt Hawkeye" he said clutching a box from his pocket "I-"he was interrupted when a car blew it's horn near them causing both of them to look forward it's direction.

"What were you saying sir?"

"Nothing Lt, nothing" he said. He'd just search another time to give _that _to her since the beautiful mood's already gone.

"Okay, I'll be going then Lt., just wait for me here."

She nodded in agreement.

'Master Hawkeye has a nice daughter, she really knows me well.' He thought as he was striding nearer in front of Maes grave.

When he arrived at his grave, ne immediately took notice of the white flower that was lying before his tomb.

"Hmmmm…. It seems that your dear daughter and wife visited you again… Sorry, I do not have any flowers for you…" There was a sudden blow of wind, then a moment of silence.

"I never paid attention to the advice that you gave me. You told me to look for someone I can trust, I did, but I was too late, he was on the enemy's side. … No! I have trusted men with me. I have Havoc, Fuery, Falman, Breda and Hawkeye- who was willing to follow me to hell and back. Yeah, before I go I just want to inform you: I did it, we did it. I'm Fuhrer now. You just wait; I'll follow you to wherever you are but not to soon. I still have to do the things that this country needs. Thanks for all your help and support Brigadier-General Hughes." He said giving him a crisp salute.

Before he headed back to where Lt Hawkeye was waiting he gazed back to where the tomb of millions of men and Hughes lies. He gave off a deep sigh.

"To all of the men of Amestris who died protecting this country, I will stop the flow of blood. I'll bring back peace to our motherland and cease the useless deaths of military and non-military men dying. This I swear to all of you who gave their lives in exchange of a better life for the next generation."

After swearing those to them, he started to walk back to where his Lt is.


	3. Ambush?

Chapter III: Ambush?

When he reached the place where he left her before, he was surprised to see her. She was now wearing a long-sleeved plain white button- up shirt and a navy blue skirt that reached near just above her knees.

"What took you so long?" she asked handling me a couple pieces of paper bags. "They'll laugh at you if you go there wearing your uniform, sir."

He took a peek on the paper bag, then back at his Lt, then to the paper bag again.

"You didn't liked it do you? I thought you'd like that kind of clothes." she said sighing.

"No" he replied "it's definitely my style. Please wait here, I'll just go to the men's room and change."

With that he left.

Hawkeye was astonished to find Mustang only in the trousers (the one she gave him) and the button- up shirt he wore under his military vest.

"Someone pushed me out of there." He said answering her silent question.

She quirked her eyebrow in response.

"It was probably the caretaker." She said confirming his suspicions.

"Will you hold this for me?" he asked.

She did hold his upper clothes while he is unbuttoning his shirt. She handed him her shirt and took the other one (the one he was wearing before). After he had put in on Hawkeye helped him in wearing his vest and scarf. He now wore navy blue trousers that matched hers, a dirty white button-up, a black vest and a brown scarf.

"Thanks" he murmured. "How did you know my size?"

"Well, I'm not your aide just for nothing."

This time he was the one who raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm…." Then he laughed a little.

They both entered the car silently and took their respected seats. She then started the engine and drove to their destination. Slowly everything turns black in Mustang's point of view…

"….Sir,"

'Who's that?' asked a confused Mustang

"Sir, please wake up already, we are already here." The voice spoke again, this time a bit louder.

'Lt Hawkeye?' he said in his sleeping state.

Bang!

"Lt Hawkeye-are-you-alright?-Who's-ambushing-us?" said Mustang in one breath.

"Nothing's happened, sir, I just can't wake you up. That's all." She stated simply. "Please get out of the car now." She said almost dragging him out.

"Hey, nice coat over there" he said dumbly.

"-"she didn't reply, mainly because he was just trying to change the topic so that he won't get nagged.

"Let's just get inside. I'm starting to shiver." she said afterwards.

When he realized how low the temperature is he took off his scarf and put it around her neck.

"Uh" she was surprised at the sudden movement.

"Here, that way you won't get cold anymore."

"Good. At least you're not half useless in the rain."

"There's no rain!" he protested.

"Snow is just another kind of rain that froze because of low temperature."

"I'm the alchemist here and alchemists are scientists. When I say snow isn't water, then it isn't"

"Fine, whatever you say, sir" she said defeated by his childishness.

"What are we doing here?" he asked pointing on Madame Christmas' shop.

"Just get inside and don't make a fuss."

"You're the one who made a fuss when you fired a bullet."

This time she only glared him.

"Okay, okay! I'll go inside." He sighed in defeat.


	4. Surprise!

Chapter IV: Surprise

He then stepped forward. Holding the doorknob a little too forcefully, thinking that something was wrong. 'Something's not right here' he thought to himself. 'But if that's the case the Lt should've done something already.' With every single doubt leaving his thoughts he slowly and cautiously opened the door behind him.

Even with a lot caution, he was hell of a surprised to say the least.

Confetti's of different color, and a loud "SURPRISE!" was what hit him the moment he entered the door.

"Congratulations, sir" a female voice woke me up from my trance. "If you were wondering, sir, we are doing this because of your promotion."

"Oh!" and a smile was only what I was able to give her.

"ROY!" a woman suddenly popped out of the crowd and hung her arms around Mustang's neck.

"Vanessa!" He called out his 'sister' who hugged him tightly.

"You weren't calling or even sending letters to us. I was worried sick!"

"Sorry, I'm just too busy."

"That's what you always say."

As he plunged himself deeper amongst the crowd, he saw Hawkeye retreating to the corner of the shop together with Black Hayate. She started playing with him. "'Right' he thought 'she doesn't like crowds 'he reminded himself.

"Fuhrer" a familiar voice spoke "Where's your payment?"

"I thought I'm already paying you by sending you to rehabilitation, Havoc."

"Nah…, that one's called 'compensation', now to your payment." He said stretching his arm towards him.

"Fine" he said defeated "how much is it?"

"Only a 150, 500 Yen." He stated calmly.

"WHAT! A 150 500 cent!"

"Yes, and that's already discounted!" he said when in truth he tripled the original price he was going to give him when the news struck him that he was now the new Fuhrer.

"Okay, just get it in my account." He said handling him a piece of paper that has scribbling of his bank account number. "If I ever find out that you took more that what is necessary or if you tripled the real price, your burned to well done."

Havoc gulped. He's dead.

"Here's your 520 cent" A voice from a hand carrying the exact amount of money told ensued before him.

"No, not yet it isn't the right time."

"Huh?" said a quizzical Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Give it back when I return the peace to Amestris."

"Okay if you say so Fuhrer Bastard."

"Thanks Fullmetal"

"No problem, I'd just by Winry that pair of earrings." He muttered mostly to himself.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing!" was all the ex-alchemist said. He was stuttering, a lot. Mustang smirked. Fullmetal and the mechanic- nice pair, he thought.

Everyone was now having fun… They were eating, singing (hell! The shrimp's singing! This is the world's end), and dancing (Al's got good moves) to their hearts content. They never stopped blabbering about a lot of things: how's Havoc's condition was; what the Elric brothers are planning on their new found life; on how Rebecca is with her men; and when Major Armstrong is going to go to Mt Briggs for a visit to his sister: Major-General Armstrong.

Nobody was talking to him.

He almost felt lonely.

Crap. He is lonely.


	5. Appreciation

Author's Notes: Sorry, I wasn't able to update lately because of 'restrictions' on my computer...

Chapter V: Appreciation

That was when he noticed her. Alone, she was sitting there, at the last table at the last row. He went to the table before her (the one which was facing her back) and flopped himself there. He took a neatly wrapped violet box with a small blue ribbon and laid it before her. Her head was in between his strong muscular arm that was holding the said box rendering her no escape.

"Here" he said ushering for her to take the object from him. "It's for you" For Mustang, it seemed to be the right time to give it to her.

"What's this?" she immediately asked when she finally took notice of it.

"Just open it." He replied.

She then took the box from his hands and laid it gently on her lap. Hawkeye then pulled the ribbon and slowly open the box. He can see her face that was full of curiosity as of that of a child even though it was well hidden, he knew her far too well not to notice her expression. He then started to wonder. 'Is the apprentice the same from the master? Hayate is as curious as she is. I hope not, 'cause I don't want to be like Master Hawkeye.'.

The moment the lid was taken she turned to him and asked "What's this?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Yes, I know it's a gun made from pure silver with a matching silver chain on it. What I'm asking is what this is for? And why are you giving this to me? This is pretty extravagant" she replied pushing the lidded box back to him.

"That's a thank gift." He said refusing to take the box from her. "That's for you and only for you." He added.

"Thank you? For what" she said looking into his eyes.

"A thank you for not judging me as a dog of the military, for being my assistant-aide, for your loyalty, for all your support, for all the effort and hard work you've poured, and a thank you for not leaving me and staying by my side. Always…"

She was silenced by his sincerity.

"I think it's the other way around." She said. "I should be the one thanking you, for staying alive and fulfilling mine and my father's dreams." She spoke so suddenly.

"Then if you want to say thank you just accept this gift of mine."

She took the gun out again and examined it closely.

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"Miss Riza, something is engraved on both of its sides!" A voice broke through them.

"Eh…" They were very shocked to say the least since none of them knew that they were being watched.

Upon hearing the question, she raised the gun further.

"Hahahaha" She let out a small chuckle.

"I knew you'd laugh when you saw that."

"What's this? Trying to get my conscience to work?"

"No, I just want that to be remembered, always. Besides, it would show how many years your babysitting me!"

"What's engraved in there, Lt?" asked Fuery innocently.

"The date he appointed me by his side." She answered as a matter of fact.

"And on the other side?" curiosity got the best out of Breda.

"The date of our first meeting." She obliged willfully.

Everything was dead silent. Who wouldn't? Everybody knew that they have shared a past when they were young, but neither of them thought that they would still remember that day. Heck, how many people do remember their first encounter with each other? But then again, this is Mustang and Hawkeye we are talking about.

After some more festive celebrations they called it a night. Of course Mustang doesn't want to be late at his first day, would he?


	6. Fuhrer's Message

Chapter VI: Fuhrer's Message

"Is everything on order sir?" asked Lt Hawkeye.

"Yes Lt, thank you."

After their simple exchange of words the left to go to their positions.

_"Good morning"_ he now made his greeting to the whole country of Amestris. Everybody is all ears on him, and only him. Who wouldn't? He is the new Fuhrer after all. Every body listens t him.

_"I am Roy Mustang, your new Fuhrer-President, much better known to thee public as the Flame Alchemist."_

He took a dramatic pause to look at their expressions. It seemed that they are anticipating his next words.

_"As a head start to my speech, I would tell you all why I, together with former Fuhrer Grumman, and Major-General Armstrong. We decided to overthrow the previous government for their plans of this country. Sir Bradley knew nothing of it. Yet, he fought by our side for this country he cherished so much. As we alchemists follow our basic law. 'Equivalent Exchange', he did the same and died for us…_

_The higher-ups were planning a great transmutation experiment. The ingredients are human lives. They were to sacrifice us. The reason Sir Grumman did not tell this before was because he was afraid the country would crumble once again, back then our country was turned to shambles. It was hard to keep it up, so we decided to keep it a secret until the next administration._

_With all the strength of us humans, people of Amestris,we will stop everything that's unnecessary to this country. The flow of blood will finally end in my reign!_

_One of those who did a great job in helping us were the FullMetal Alchemist and his younger brother, Alphonse Elric, their father, Van Hohenheim, their teacher, Izumi Curtis and Amestris' soldiers and the Ishbalan monks and Scar. Thank you all. Fullmetal here will explain everything that they had went trough on their side."_

He said gesturing for Edward to take the stage from him.


	7. Reasons

Chapter VII: Reasons

A huge applause followed his words as he went down from the flat form. He was soon greeted by Lt Hawkeye walking towards him in her usual fashion, but with something quite different.

"Is there something bothering you Lt?" He asked when he realized that she continued to walk with deep thoughts. "You didn't like my speech now, do you? I knew it! I should have let you see it before I addressed it to them. "He said shaking his head in disappointment of himself.

"That's not it, sir" She replied casually "Your words were as flawless as usual. I also liked the fact that you told them what happened and that you kept the homunculus a secret to us."

"Then, what's bothering you?"

"I just felt something strange when you were doing your speech; it's like that of a homunculus but slightly differs from that of which. I also sense some familiarity with it but I can't put a finger on it."

"I see…"

"I think we should heighten your security especially now that you have been publicly announced as Fuhrer."

"And also because of what you've felt, right?"He added

"Yes, I don't want to risk losing our leader. You trust my instincts, right?" She asked hesitantly.

"Instinct or Intuition, I don't care. I trust you with all I've got, that's why you've got my back right?"

She nodded in agreement.

"Why are you a soldier?" Mustang asked out-of-nowhere whilst they were walking.

The question caught her off-guard. She wasn't expecting this kind of question from him, _especially from him. _Darn. She wasn't sure of how to answer him. How could she tell him that it's because of his dreams, for he wanted to make their country a better place? How could she muster up the courage to tell him that it's beca_use of him? _Because she had gained strong feelings for him. Because she felt more than just friendship for him, something she could not fathom. Because she knew he wouldn't be able to return her _admiration, _turned to something far more deeper than that.Because for him she was just his little sister, someone who _needs_ to take care of, someone he _has _to take care of because his of _promise _to her father.Because she wants to stay by his side even as friends, heck no, even as_ just _colleagues. Because she loves him, that she would sacrifice everything for him. Yes, that's the only reason she gave up everything she has. And there's no way she's going to drop her pride. Yes she could not let her pride sink just because of _him._ No, she wouldn't tell him. Not now at least.

"Because I want to be of use to our country." She lied. She put up once again her faceless mask. The one devoid of any emotion that may escape from her.


	8. Fuhrer's Orders

Chapter VIII: Fuhrer's Orders

He doesn't seem to buy her answer, but he decided to let it slide for the time being. He still has to give his new orders. Never the less, he was going to extract the real reason from her. Forcefully if needed be, but now's not the right time.

"I'll go now; everyone's done on narrating their side of the story. Please wait for me here Lt."

She answered a crisp "Yes sir!" while giving him his salute.

He then started to walk towards the flat form.

"_My treasured people of Amestris, I will now give my order that will change this country."_

Almost everybody nodded. Almost.

"_My first order is to stop the extermination of the Ishbalan Race."_

_People started to murmur things that either incoherent to understand or curses about how he wasted King Bradley's effort._

"_I know that this is a huge change in the way you think. The Ishbalans helped us overthrowing the corrupt administration that wanted to kill every one of us. It is called 'Equivalent Exchange' as we alchemists put it. Try putting your own feet in their shoes. Wouldn't it be hard for you people? They were stripped off their land, lost their loved ones. We will help rebuild their homeland, thus making the relationship tight with them. They will be allowed once again to join our military. I know, for a fact, that they cannot forgive us. The only thing they're doing is enduring. They are only enduring their hatred for our lineage."_

Everybody was silent. Were they awed at his words? Were they unimpressed? Didn't they like that? LT Hawkeye suddenly clapped her hands. She was smiling. She liked his words. Havoc, Falman, Fuery, Breda, ad Armstrong (who was sending his sparkles flying with the tears in his face while his shirt was ripped off, as usual, while his sister was covering her face in embarrassment) followed suit. Then everybody started to clap. They got his message. That seemed to make them understand what hardness of situation the Ishbalans were experiencing.

"My next order is about the change in uniforms."

Hawkeye and Armstrong opened their mouths in annoyance; they already know what's happening. The others were oblivious to the fact that that something fishy is going to happen to them.

"The uniform of the men are fine. But as for the female, I would like to change their uniform. Starting today, the pants will be changed into miniskirts. And as for the boots, it will be heeled shoes. This will start today!"


	9. Miniskirts, Pervert!

Chapter IX: Miniskirts, Pervert?

Came his words echoing in every male being's head. Miniskirts. Miniskirts. MINISKIRTS!

"Woohohhhhooooooooo!"

"Fuhrer! Fuhrer! Fuhrer!"

There came large applause for him. Yes! They had understood him! Men are still men after all! A lot of men wolf-whistled at his new 'law' reinforcement. Women on the other hand were glaring daggers at him especially Hawkeye and Armstrong (who were strongly against the idea of being 'fashionable' military women).

One-by-one the women are being handed by their 'respective uniforms'. Heck! Armstrong's hand was on her sword! This is the time to 'say goodbye to your head Fuhrer' is probably what's running in her head. He immediately ordered them to wear those 'horrific clothing' (according to none-other than Hawkeye and Armstrong of course). In a moment all of the female personnel's were out of sight.

Thud!

Everyone drew their heads to where the noise came from. Oh it was just a nose bleeding Havoc who was now lying on the ground clutching his cigarette tightly! Nothing serious at all. But that's when they realize something that caught their very eyes. Havoc was staring at a side with eyes as big as a *tarsier. That cause them (as in all men) to follow his gaze. Dumb founded as they were. Thus cause a ruckus at the area. Women on tight showy uniforms + half normal half perverted men = blood spill on their noses.

It caught them off-guard. Who wouldn't? I mean look at that women on skirts, MINISKIRTS! This is a dream come true- no heaven in earth!

Armstrong was swearing something Mustang would know a mantra not to kill him after this. Hell! She was scary when in her normal self- but this is hell of a scarier seeing her, as in Major-General Olivier Mira Armstrong in a Miniskirt! A skirt on her could make Mustang die of a heart attack, but to be on a miniskirt is something enough to bring down the whole fortress of Briggs!

Catalina sure likes this. Why? Simple. Because now she could get as many men to stare at her body. The problem is that she doesn't now that they are disrespecting her. Heck! Who cares? At least she gets what she wants.

Ross… Hmmm. She seems a bit shy? Oh that was probably because Brosh was staring at her, mind you the drool from his mouth.

Hawkeye, the solid miniskirt HATER. Hmmm. Now its Mustang's turn to become pale. Why wouldn't he? Hawkeye's gun is fully loaded, as always. 'B-b-but she looks so amazing!' Mustang thought.

"That's all for now, if there's a new law to be implemented you would immediately be informed by your CO's."

He said leaving behind the crowd of soldiers with Hawkeye following closely behind.

Applause followed suit.

They walked in relative silence to their new office. The kind of silence that is not awkward, instead comforting. Being by each other's side like this brings back the olden times.

They slowly entered the office. Hawkeye opened it for him being the lower ranking officer she was. The moment the door was shut close Mustang ran behind his absurdly large desk and coward in fear. Hawkeye only quirked an eyebrow in his actions, totally amused by the Fuhrer's reaction.

"D-d-don't shoot me!" Mustang stammered at his words while raising both of his hands in the air to signify surrender.

*Sigh

"W-w-what!"

"You're such a moron you know." She stated calmly whilst reaching her silver gun.

"D-d-don't shoot me! Please! I need some reward here you know!"

"This gun you gave me totally has use."

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

A shape was formed behind Mustang's back. He sweat dropped.

"Next time you do something like that **I AM NOT** going to miss! Do you understand, **SIR**? She said emphasizing the words 'sir' and 'I am not'.

"Y-y-yes Ma'am!"

"I'll let this slide for now, since you've said that you needed a reward for your 'hard' work. Though if you make our clothes any lesser you could say goodbye to your throne and to your miniskirts."

"Y-yes Ma'am!" he said still trembling.

"Good! Now these papers need to be signed by the end of the day." She said putting what seemed twice of his former paperwork. If Mustang hated something about his job it was the paperwork. ALWAYS the paperwork, well for him it doesn't seem to end. To be honest, it don't, especially now that he's the Fuhrer.

Authors Notes:

Tarsier: Any of several small nocturnal arboreal primates of the genus _Tarsius,_ of the East Indies and the Philippines, having large round eyes, a long tail, and long fingers and toes tipped with soft disk like pads.


	10. A Golden Band and Sweet Chocolates

Chapter X: A Golden Band and Sweet Chocolates

"Ed! Happy Valentines day!" she said enthusiastically whilst handing him a box of a heart-shaped chocolate which was wrapped in red with a matching ribbon (a.k.a. Ed's girlfriend, Winry).

"Here, it's for you…"

"Thanks Winry, you're the best!" he replied taking the box of heavenly sweets before him. "This looks yummy. Can I eat it already?" he added later on. She nodded in agreement.

Winry blushed a deep red when Edward laid on her lap before tearing open the wrappings of his chocolate. When he was finished munching his chocolate he stood up and held Winry's shoulder by his hands.

"Winry…"

"What's wrong Ed?"

"I… ah… umm….."

"Ed?" Winry asked

"Hahaha….." He chuckled nervously.

"Did you do something to wreck your auto mail, again?"

"No! I don't wanna die yet!"

"Good… For a second I thought you were up to something again!"

"A-a-actually…" he trailed off scratching his head.

"Edward Elric! What. Is. The. Meaning. Of. This?" Winry asked using her usual if-you're-up-to-something-better-spill-it-out-before-I-knock-your-head face while gripping her now unwrapped new wrench that Al gave her the other day.

Edward's eyes widened in the horror that was about to befall him. He started taking two steps backward to avoid Winry's wrath. But every time he stepped farther she took three steps towards him until she was able to corner Edward at a tree that was smaller than him. 'She should just become Wrath instead of Bradley, she's going to make my life a hell of harder if she was him' thought Edward bitterly. 'Could somebody tell me why I fell in love with her at the first place?'

Winry smirked at her obvious win.

"Eh? Where are you Ed? Are you behind this big tree?" she asked making him twitch in annoyance.

Sure, he has gotten a lot taller, even taller than her but that doesn't mean that his patience did.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO MICROSCOPIC SMALL THAT HE NEEDS TO STAND AT A TEN-FEET TALL CHAIR BECAUSE HE CAN'T EVEN BE SEEN BEHIND A DARN THREE-FOOT BUSH?" here we go again, so typical of him.

"I never said anything like that Ed! You were the one that-that- hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Winry can't even hold her laughter anymore and sat at the ground her back facing Ed. "You sure haven't gotten over it, don't you?"

"Hmph" was what she got.

"Anyways-"she was about to ask Edward what he was going to tell her but was silenced when he pointed his index finger unto the sky. Winry followed his finger and what she saw made her kneel to the ground again.

On top of them is Alphonse together with May (and lets not forget Xiao Mae at her shoulder) who were both riding at a hot air balloon. What made her release a gasp is what she saw that was printed at the balloon it self. It says "Winry, the love of my life, will you marry me?" she read. And together with it was a picture of herself and Edward who was holding a, what it seemed ironical, wrench. She can't believe her eyes, she thought it was all a dream; she pinched herself to 'awaken' in her 'beautiful slumber'.

"Ouch!", so it wasn't a dream at all! She isn't dreaming! This is a true to life experience! So she turned around only to see her lover kneeling before her with a simple golden band of ring which was tied in a wrench, again.

"Will you marry me?" Edward asked not even looking in her eyes. Shit! He's too embarrassed to look her in the eye! Well, he is blushing so much that the color of his face is that of the cloak he always wore.

Winry only hugged her in response. "YES! I will marry you Edward Elric!"

Edward was too astonished to answer and only wrapped her hands at the small frame of hers.

On top of them were madly grinning Al and a Xingese girl who can't take their eyes away from each other.

"We did it Sir Alphonse! They are going to get married!" shouted a gleeful May.

"Yes! Finally, it took them long enough to do so!" and he hugged the petite woman beside him who returned the hug. Unknown to the two of them were a pair of blondes that were making out, in an extreme level, to the point that the guy was on top of the female while her hand rest on his neck.

"Here" Lt Hawkeye threw a red box towards the Fuhrer.

He actually thought it was something deadly so he hid underneath his desk, again.

"W-w-what are you doing? I thought its fine…. Yeah! No guns… But a BOMB! You're insane!"

"That's not a bomb silly." She said calmly walking away from her paranoid superior officer.

The moment she was out of their huge room, he went out of his hiding place (under his sturdy table) and took a look at the 'bomb'. 'Wait a minute' he thought 'this ain't a bomb! It's just a harmless little box wrapped in a red wrapper with a blue ribbon with sweet smell coming out of it…. Am I forgetting something?' he asked to himself. Then, an idea struck him: The Calendar! This caused him to rush to his Lt's table (he's got no calendar since Hawkeye's the one who keeps track on him, so, why would he need one anyway?) He was shocked to learn the date of this very day; FEBUARY 14! Today is St Valentine's Day! Oh! How could he forget? Today's the day he gets tons of chocolates from girls! Wait- That's if they don't block it since now he's the Fuhrer! ' Argh! 'He thought 'No more chocolates! Well, at least I got one from Hawkeye! Hahahahahahaha' Subsequently, an idea popped in his head! A chocolate from Hawkeye = Extra bragging rights to the other men! 'Hahahahahhaahahaa' he laughed bitterly.

After a couple of minutes of laughing maniacally at his 'perfect plan' he decided that it was now time to put it to motion. (In short he ran towards their former office where his other men arte busy packing their things for their transfer of office)

"Hahahahhaha!" Is how he started his 'perfect plan'.

"What is it this time, sir?" asked an annoyed Havoc.

"Oh nothing, I just got a chocolate from Hawkeye!" he said flashing the said chocolate.

"And?" asked Breda

"And? A chocolate from Hawkeye and all you say is and?"

"Well" all of them said while flashing their own chocolate to his face.

His jaw dropped at what he saw. 'Impossible!' he thought 'How could they have received chocolates from her, HER? It should have only been ME! Am I not special to her?'

"Hahahaha…. It seemed that your not the only one who received chocolates from the Lt, how it feels that your idea fluctuated?" asked none other than Havoc.

Snap!

And thus, Havoc was burned, again.

"Thanks for the smart comment, Havoc. Now anybody else?" he asked furiously.

They all shook their heads eagerly as to not anger the flame alchemist more than he already is.

"I came here to tell you all that we should all go together so that we can thank her for her kindness." He stated calmly.

"Nice save" snickered Havoc.

Snap!

Afterwards they walked (run in Havoc's case for Mustang was still taking delight in burning his smart-ass subordinate) to where Hawkeye is when she's not with Mustang.


	11. Suitor

Chapter XI: Suitor

Hurriedly they came to the shooting grounds watching in awe the heavenly goodness Hawkeye gave them some moments ago. Then they heard faint voices.

"-iza, that new uniform fits you so well. It's as if it's made especially for you. I think you look lovely- no stunning in that!"

"I think your exaggerating too much."

That voice! He knew he heard that deep voice somewhere…. He just can't put a finger on it. This caused him to fasten his footsteps into which alerted the other persons with Mustang.

"Lieutenant!" he called out near the doors.

This action caused both of them to snap their heads to the direction of the voice only to see Mustang throwing death glares to whom Hawkeye was with.

"Oh, it's you Sergeant Wheinn! I knew I heard that voice somewhere…" he said whilst the other guy was saluting him obviously being the lower ranking officer he was.

"So your also practice shooting? I thought the Lt is the only person who uses this place." He turned his head around only to see a bouquet of red roses lying before her standard blue coat. "Or then again maybe not."

"Ummm..." he murmured after scratching his head. He was thinking of a lie to get out of the obvious. He was caught red-handed, and there's no way of getting out of this trouble especially since there's evidence and the one who caught him was no just-ordinary-soldier, it was the Fuhrer! For goodness sake he could be dismissed at the military! But then again, he took the risk only to be able to be recognized by_ her_.

"I see, so you are courting MY Lt…" he gave a wry smile prior to looking him at his typical eyes. "Let me give you some advice then Sergeant." He started a man-to-man conversation (even thou Hawkeye was still with them).

"First: Choose the right timing. Timing is everything, you should know when and where to give what and which.

Second: Don't do this during work hours.

And lastly: Ask permission from me! "

The last comment earned him glances telling what-are-you-saying-in-the-world? Except from Hawkeye of course who knew the reason for his actions.

"What?" all male shouted in confusion.

"Let him be boys…" Hawkeye calmed the men. "He's got every single right to say that." She state in her stoic voice.

"H-h-how? I mean you own your life and it should not be controlled by other people! You should live your life the way you please! You could date every single man and dump them when you wish! You might be a soldier but before you were, you're still a living, breathing person who has to leave the way he/she pleases, don't let yourself be ordered around just because his your boss! His ONLY your BOSS!" the sergeant was now flustered red due to rage and because of his sudden outburst in front of the highest and most powerful person in all of Amestris.

"Hahahahaha!" a glare from the first Lt and he shut his mouth up or at least on his laughing.

This seemed not to please the fuming soldier a bit, instead fueled his anger more. To think that he would lose his temper at such time was very, if not embarrassing, then intimidating. He just aimed for the face of the leader of their country JUST because he was not able to subdue his wrath for the person in front of him. Great thing Hawkeye was there and was able to catch his fist of fury. 'Oh, Hawkeye! She always saves me in the nick of time! No wonder I like her.' Wheinn thought.

"Short fuse aren't we?" snickered Mustang.

"Sergeant I highly request you put this fist of yours down or else you would be sued for treason in our mother country Amestris." She gripped his hand tighter on his wrist. She received no resistance but neither did he withdraw his hand near her superior officer's face.

"Ahem" Mustang cleared his throat "You are absolutely right in that manner Sergeant Reinen Wheinn, but what I said earlier isn't because I was his boss, it's because of something more than that."

"Are you done in throwing your rant and rave at us Sergeant Wheinn?" it was Hawkeye.

"Uh-u-uh... Yes ma'am!" he stammered for an answer since she came back in becoming the perfect soldier she was or rather is. This caused him to withdraw his hand and slump it at his side like his other hand.

"My father left him in-charge of me when he passed away. That's the only information his Excellency and I can give you. We will not entertain farther questions like this." 'No beating around the bush! That's Amestris' ace sharpshooter for you!' Mustang thought.

"Don't worry, I won't punish you Sgt, but I do highly suggest that you leave this area now." It was only Mustang that could give such a serious comment whilst smiling evilly. "Anyway Lt, thanks for this wonderful chocolates you gave! Was it bought? or homemade, perhaps?" Mustang quickly changed the topic.

Hawkeye only nodded. "Yes" she said "it's homemade"

"Really?" All men asked in unison. If you were wondering where the others where during the whole exchange, they just kept near the door just incase Mustang's anger came to maximum limit, then they can run for dear lives.

"It's taste test time!" of course, this one's from Breda. All jiggled their heads in unanimity.

Outside the shooting grounds was a grumpily walking Sergeant who was now thinking of a way to make Mustang mortified.


	12. Fortuitous

Author's Notes: Hi, here comes chapter 12! ! If you're wondering about my other Royai story, "City Designer" please have patience with it since I won't be updating it 'till classes starts this June... I'm very lazy... Sorry!

Chapter XII: Fortuitous

Smooth…

Yeah, that was how you could describe Roy's work for the whole week… Except from calls from the work he was asking Brosh and Ross to do. It was the calm before the storm, or so they call it.

Until it went BAM!

His world then started to crumble down into dust just like the corpses he burned during the Ishval Rebellion War. Slowly, eating away what little memory of her honored mother was.

"N-no, it can't be!" 'It's impossible' he thought.

_Flashback:_

_Madame Christmas just randomly waltzed inside his office like it was the MOST normal thing to do. Yeah, march inside the Fuhrer's top-security office like she was a high-ranking military official with someone neither he or Hawkeye had known in their entire time together, yup, that speaks a lot seeing how long they had known each other way back before their military careers. Hmmm… that was about 20 years ago!_

"_What do I earn this visit, Madame?"_

"_There is something I would like to talk with you __**Roy**__."_

_The very idea that she addressed him normally, if you get what I mean (not Roy-boy) already speaks a lot. This is a very serious and grave matter that they are about to discuss, which probably involves this typical Amestrian woman (blonde and blue eyes), for she wouldn't just bring someone who isn't involved. _

"_Well then let us sit down and discuss the matters at hand."_

"_Please" the 'woman' spoke (both officers still didn't know her name since she was yet to be introduced to them) "This is something very private" she said giving stress to the word private whilst eyeing Hawkeye as if to say: go out of the room, we don't need you here despite the fact that she was already busy with standing behind the couch where Roy has seated, guarding him. This pissed him off, thank you._

"_Hawkeye here will not leave my side. I have my trust in her to which I clearly do not have in both of you."_

_This earned him a chuckle from his foster mother_

"_So, Elizabeth still gets all the credits?" she asked in a humorous tone._

_He only gave them a nod altogether with his trademark smirk._

"_Fine" the woman sighed in defeat since Madame had already joint on Hawkeye's side telling her that she was very trustworthy._

_End of Flashback_

They continued to beat around the bush until his Excellency had had enough of it. He directly asked them the reason for what they came for that day. Oh, how he wished that he had just kept his darn huge mouth closed!

"N-n-no! It can't be! _She_ died in a car accident together with _him_!" he still refused to accept the facts that both women had put before him. His outbursts would have long continued if Hawkeye had put his hand to his shoulder not. It seemed well to calm his rage and disgust… was it?

Knock…

Knock…

It came from the other side of the door. The part exposed to the hallway that every single military personnel use. Or not, since it was higher-ups who could only talk to him save his men, and Hawkeye, who didn't count as a man.

"Come in." Hawkeye stated stoically.

"Ma'am!" It was Fuery alright.

"What is it Sgt?"

"There have been reports of disturbances in the 46th District West Southwest of town. The reports articulate that the cause were a group of arsonists whom the call themselves 'Brothers of The Wild Ma'am"

"And" ask Roy who was very eager to lead the topic into something else… something that would not be consisted of _that_.

"We have now cornered them in a secluded building away from many civilians. The highest ranking officer that is on the area is Sgt Reinen Wheinn, Major Armstrong is yet to arrive at the scene, sir. They are asking for assistance to handle the said situation."

"I see…" it was Hawkeye "Tell them to control the situation and wait for my arrival. They shall take under my commands."

"Yes Ma'am!" and with that the technologies expert sped away to transmit the current information.

Hawkeye, after seeing the Sgt gone, went to her desk (which was next to Mustang's) and picked out some handguns and even a sniping rifle under her standard military issue desk. This made the others present in the office think 'Where in Amestris' name did she get that?'

Hawkeye just shrugged her shoulders upon noticing the odd stares the others were giving her.

"Sir, I'll be going then." She was about to walk away when Mustang grabbed her right arm which made her stop in her tracks. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

The answer was pretty obvious, without needing to answer his question, but she answered anyway.

"To the field work that's waiting to be under my command, sir"

She raised an eyebrow on this. She already knew where the topic is heading to. What a common thing to happen between them, just like good old times…

"And what do you suppose I'm going to do? Sit here and watch you finish the field job you've been doing? NO! I'm going with you!" he said "And that's final!"

"May I speak freely, sir?"

"You always do, and always will… Go on ahead."

"You are in no mood to fight right now! Go on and just talk with them in accordance with the matter at hand. You will only end up killing yourself in such a trivial thing because you can't concentrate! Do you understand me, your Excellency?" she retorted.

He knew she used that title to give emphasis on her point. She was right, however, wrong. How could she think of himself first rather than her well being? Does she think that he will be able to process the dreading information they are throwing at him when he's thinking of her and when she's not by his side to be his voice of reason? Really…

"Thanks for the concern Hawkeye, however, that will not stop me from coming with you on the battlefield."

"But si-"

"No buts Hawkeye. Do not worry, my emotions are on check."

"Really…" she sighed in defeat. When he's like that no one, not even her, can stop him from getting what he wants.

Their car drive to the 'crime scene was relatively silent save from the question Mustang asked. "When I was losing myself from my emotions why did you not shoot, or even yell, at me?"

She merely answered "Because I have no right to interfere with your personal life, sir." together with a shrug of her broad shoulders.

This mere statement had caught him off-guard. This was clearly not the answer he was expecting from her. The kind he was anticipating was 'Because there are guests, sir' or 'Because it's not nice to you, the head of the country, being ordered by a lower ranking officer, and a female for that matter'. But her answer was quite… sincere, if he my say. Yes, it is. She's right, always was and always will. That's Hawkeye for him.


End file.
